A brewing unit of this type is known, for example, from EP 1 267 685, and has the drawback of employing an adjustable-flow pump—more specifically, an electromagnetic, adjustable-stroke and/or adjustable-frequency pump, in itself complicated and expensive—in combination with valve means (not easy to produce) for selecting the first or second outlet conduit in response to pressure values generated inside the brewing chamber by the selected pump flow values.